


[Podfic] Talent is only half of the equation

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Leverage
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cover Art Welcome, Dread Pirate Roberts - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:06:07)Author's Summary:Teamfic: some humor, and some drama too. From a prompt: the team trains their replacements so that they can use their famous names to pull heists of their own, Dread Pirate Roberts style. This is how the team gets their first recruit.
Relationships: Team - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Talent is only half of the equation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talent is only half of the equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486995) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/heab41ejuzzc7zk/%5BLeverage%5D%20Talent%20is%20only%20half%20of%20the%20equation.mp3?dl=0) (00:06:07)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X
> 
> Thanks to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission!


End file.
